staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 kwietnia 1996
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: Kalendarium XX wieku / Miniatury: Jerzy Giedroyć: "Autobiografia na cztery ręce") 7.45 V.I.P. - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (213) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Szaleństwa teatralne: "Saga włyńska" 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Domowe przedszkole: Przedszkolny koncert życzeń 10.00 "Star Trek - stacja kosmiczna" (16/20) - serial s-f prod. USA 10.45 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Zrób to tak jak my: Torba wielofunkcyjna 11.15 Od niemowlaka do przedszkolaka 11.30 Pod kreską, czyli jak żyć za... 11.50 Ocalić od zapomnienia: "Wstępujący na wzgórze" 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.15 Magazyn Notowań: Użyteczność przede wszystkim ,,O, człowiek" 12.45 Człowiek stary - niepotrzebny 13.05 Szkoła niejedno ma imię 13.20 ABC zawodów (1) - kucharz 13.40 Szkoła na Pięknej - film dok. Marii Kwiatkowskiej 14.00 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 14.10 Fizjonomia kropli wody: "Love me tender" 14.25 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Muzyczna Jedynka (audiotele: 0-70055670-699) 15.30 "Moda na sukces" (213) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 16.00 Dla młodych widzów: Riff 16.25 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Tata, a Marcin powiedział...": Medycyna naturalna 17.30 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny 17.45 Antena 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.50 Co by tu jeszcze... - przeboje kabaretu 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Opowieści Taty Bobra" - serial anim. prod. kanadyjskiej 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "To tylko gra" - komedia obycz. prod. ang. (1995 r., 100 min) (z teletekstem) 21.55 Puls dnia 22.10 WC Kwadrans 22.35 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 23.10 Wiadomości 23.25 Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej - Tadeusz Wożniak 23.40 "Wyspa doktora Moreau" - film fab. prod. USA (1977 r., 95 min) 1.15 Anno Domini '95 (1) 1.50 Goniec (powt.) 2.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport telegram 7.15 Poranny magazyn Dwójki (w tym: Dziennik krajowy / Gość poranny) 7.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (audiotele: 0-70055666) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Pełna chata" (38/63) - serial komediowy prod. USA 9.00 Świat kobiet (audiotele: 0-70035277) 9.30 "Świat, który nie może zaginąć": "Mali mieszkańcy Afryki" - serial prod. ang. 9.55 "Pan Magoo" - serial anim. prod. USA 10.00 Co jest grane? 10.25 Teatr Telewizji: Władysław Terlecki: "Dwie głowy ptaka" 12.10 Ida Kamińska - portret pamięcią malowany 12.30 Jak daleko nam do siebie, jak blisko - program publicystyczny 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Złoto Alaski" (9/13): "Dziennikarz czy bokser" - serial prod. polsko-niemiecko-rosyjskiej 14.15 Clipol 14.45 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 14.55 Powitanie (audiotele: 0-70055533) 15.00 "Wilczek" (21) - serial anim. prod. USA 15.25 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.40 Młoda moda 16.05 Studio sport - koszykówka zawodowa NBA 17.00 30 ton! Lista, lista -lista przebojów 17.30 "Pełna chata" (38) - serial komediowy prod. USA (powt.) 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.05 Va banque - teleturniej 19.35 Co jest grane? - program dla dzieci Bardzo dobry wieczór (audiotele: 0-70055533) 20.00 Wesoło, czyli smutno - Kazimierza Kutza rozmowy o Górnym Śląsku - biesiada XV z Feliksem Netzem 20.50 Podatki 21 - 45%: Kształcący dzieci 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Sport telegram 21.40 "31 lat makabry i współczucia" - koncert jubileuszowy Macieja Zembatego (1) 22.50 "Dotknij mnie" - opowieści erotyczne - film fab. prod. niemieckiej (1993 r., 26 min) 23.20 "Sekrety Joan Collins" - film dok. prod. USA 0.15 Panorama 0.20 "31 lat makabry i współczucia" (2) - koncert Macieja Zembatego 1.10 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 6.00 Jak to zdrowo na sportowo (33) - serial dla młodych widzów 6.30 Chocky (12) - serial dla dzieci 7.00 Dzień dobry z Polski - retransmisja programu satelitarnego TV Polonia 9.00 Poranek z Telewizją Katowice - magazyn studyjno-filmowy 11.00 Program dnia 11.05 Namiętność (132) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 11.40 Dzis w Teletrójce - reportaż (powt.) 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Nauczyciel - serial obyczajowy (powt.) 13.30 Wielkie przestępstwa XX wieku - angielski serial dokumentalny (powt.) 14.00 Osobliwości (powt.) 14.20 Muzyczna Teletrójka 14.35 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Przygody Małego Księcia (17) - serial animowany prod. USA 15.35 Nowe odkrycia (2) - serial popularnonaukowy 16.05 Miód i pszczoły (160) - serial dla młodzieży 16.35 Pani modna - magazyn mody 17.00 Dziś w Teletrojce 17.15 Niebezpieczna (44) - serial prod. wenezuel. 18.10 Aktualności (wydanie główne) 18.40 Studio pod bukiem - magazyn rozmaitości redakcji opolskiej 19.00 Wieczor z Telewizją Katowice - program studyjno-filmowy 19.30 Wieczór z Jack Jones (2) - angielski program muzyczny 20.00 Powikłania (13) - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 20.50 Gramofon - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Muzyczna Teletrójka 21.15 Obserwatorium 21.45 Gazeta domowa - program Agencji Reklamy TV Katowice 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.05 Program na sobotę 22.10 Namiętność - telenowela produkcji wenezuelskiej (powt.) 22.40 Jedziemy do... 23.00 Kwiaty na kamieniach - program poetycki 23.30 Karnawał w Rio 24.00 Noc z kabaretem "Długi" 2.00 Klasyka horrorów kina: Little Shop of Horrors 3.30 Dziewczyna, dla której można zabić - film fab. 5.00 Florida Lady (5) - serial produkcji niemieckiej 5.45 Muzyczna Teletrójka Polsat 7.00 Dzień dobry z Polsatem 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti 8.15 Klub Fitness Woman 8.30 Webster - serial kom. 9.00 Dinosaucers - serial anim. 9.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Za wszelką cenę - serial 11.00 Tylko dla dam 11.30 Magazyn 12.00 Sztuka sprawiedliwości - mag. prawniczy 12.30 Ring - mag. publ. 13.00 Magazyn sportowy 14.00 Sztuka informacji 14.30 Pamiętnik nastolatki - mag. młodz. 15.00 HALOGRA!MY 15.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! - prog. muz. 15.30 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial anim. 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Kuba zaprasza 16.45 Alf - serial kom. 17.15 Kalambury - prog..rozrywkowy 17.45 Grunt to rodzina (7) - serial kom. 18.15 Przygody Leona H. - prog. rozrywkowy 18.45 Statek miłości - serial obycz. 19.40 Losowania LOTTO 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sens. 21.00 Łowca przygód - serial 21.50 Polityczne graffiti 22.00 Informacje 22.15 Biznes tydzień 22.25 lnformatór podatkowy (7) 22.30 Laleczka Chucky III - horror, USA, 1991 0.05 Playboy 0.35 Disco Relax 1.35 Pożegnanie. TV Polonia 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 9.45 Sześć milionów sekund (6/19): "Pojednanie na trzepaku" - serial dla młodych widzów (powt.) 10.15 Czarne chmury (10-ost.): Pościg - serial prod. polskiej 11.15 Blok programów edukacyjnych 12.00 Wspomnień czar: Biały murzyn - film archiwalny prod. polskiej, (1939 r., 86 min) (powt.) 13.25 "Moja archeologia" - film dok. Lechosława Czołnowskiego i Michała Nekanda Trepki (powt.) 14.10 Diariusz - magazyn rządowy 14.25 Rozmowa dnia 14.55 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Krzesło - reportaż 15.40 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 16.20 Gość TV Polonia 16.30 Magazyn kulturalny 16.45 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Mały Lord - film animowany dla dzieci 17.45 Krzyżowka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Radio Romans (14/32): "Trudne decyzje" - serial prod. polskiej 18.45 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych 19.00 Hity satelity 19.20 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Kocham Polskę - teleturniej 20.30 K.O.C. - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny (7) 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Czterdziestolatek (2): Walka z nałogiem, czyli labirynt - serial prod. polskiej 22.10 Program na sobotę 22.30 Pałer - magazyn muzyczny 23.00 Męski striptiz: Feliks Falk - program Małgorzaty Domagalik 23.30 Kino nocą: "Szklany dom" - film fab. prod. polskiej 0.20 Panorama (powt.) 0.50 Wieczór z Alicją - progr. Alicji Resich- Modlińskiej 1.40 Zakonczenie programu PTK 2 16.30 Teleshopping 16.50 Krzysztof Kolumb (23): Bracia Pinzonowie - serial dla dzieci 17.15 Teleinformacje 17.30 Jasper Carrots przedstawia (5) - serial komediowy 18.00 Heart & Soul - muzyka 18.30 Maria (159) - telenowela 19.15 Tajemniczy świat Arthura C. Clarka (16) - serial dokumentalny 19.40 Z planu filmowego (28) - magazyn kinowy 20.00 Mac i ja - film obyczajowy prod. USA 21.30 Dookoła świata - magazyn globtrotera 22.00 Teleinformacje 22.20 Prywatne wojny - film sensacyjny prod. USA 23.50 Dziewczyny w kuszącej bieliżnie - magazyn dla dorosłych (erotyk) 0.30 TV Party - magazyn muzyki tanecznej 0.50 Muzyczne dobranoc Canal + 7.00 Muzyczny Budzik - muzyczne hity (*) 7.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy rysunkowe wytwórni Warnera (*) 8.00 Łysoń - serial animowany dla dzieci (1) 8.25 Mściciel na Harleyu - serial amerykanski (45) 9.10 Moja dziewczyna - amerykańska komedia obyczajowa 11.00 Wieczna miłosć - amerykansko-angielski film obyczajowy, 1994, reż. Bernard Rose 13.00 Na gapę - talk show (publicznosc tel. 65-70-869), (powt.) 13.30 Tintin - francuski serial animowany dla dzieci (14) 14.00 Intruz - hiszpański film obyczajowy 15.30 Zapasy z Hemingwayem - amerykanski dramat obyczajowy 17.30 Insektory - francuski serial animowany dla dzieci (10) 17.55 News Plus - program promocyjno-informacyjny (1) (*) 18.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy rysunkowe wytwórni Warnera (*) 18.30 Parker Lewis - serial amerykanski dla młodzieży (38) (*) 18.55 Aktualnosci Filmowe - magazyn filmowy (*) 19.20 x 5 - minimagazyn regionalny (Kraków) (*) 19.25 Na gapę - talk show (publicznosć tel. 65-70-869) (*) 19.55 News Plus - program promocyjno-informacyjny (2) (*) 20.00 "Elektra" Mikosa Theodorakisa - bezposrednia transmisja z Opery Wielkiej w Poznaniu 22.50 Pomiędzy niebem a ziemią - amerykański dramat wojenno-obyczajowy 1.10 Spotkanie kochankow - amerykański film erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Toby Philips 2.40 Nostradamus - amerykanski film biograficzny, 1993 4.40 COŚ dla ciebie - horror amerykanski, 1992 6.40 Letni Festiwal (*) - programy nie kodowane TV Wisła 12.30 Zemsta (114) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej (powt.) 13.30 Serial (2 odcinki) 15.30 Akademia modelek (86) - serial dla młodzieży prod. francuskiej (powt.) 16.00 Hot line - program muzyczny (powt.) 16.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.00 Domino - teleturniej 17.30 Szlachetne zdrowie - program medyczny 18.00 Akademia modelek (87) - serial dla młodzieży prod. francuskiej 18.30 Program dla dzieci 18.45 Program informacyjny 19.00 Zemsta (115) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 20.00 Tak czy nie - teleturniej 20.30 Disco Dance 21.00 Serial 22.00 Magazyn sportowy 23.00 Filmy fabularne